The Start of Something
by ChatterChick
Summary: Every friendship begins somewere. DAYDverse.


The Start of Something

by ChatterChick

Summary: Every friendship begins somewhere. DAYDverse.

*This is Fanfic of a Fanfic and the personalities/histories of Michael Corner and Terry Boot used here belong to Thanfiction, his fic Dumbledore's Army and the Year of Darkness and the extended universe. If you enjoyed this, I'd recommend ThanFiction's "First Impression" and "Friendship Eggroll" for more (younger) Mike and Terry as well as their 20 Random Facts.*

Reviews make me happy.

xXxXx

"Hey, what are you doing?"

The boy from the train – Michael Corner – had been sorted into Ravenclaw alongside him. Now he had tossed himself onto Terry's bed, watching as Terry copied out notes at his desk beside it.

"Just revising some of the notes I made over the summer. I want to be prepared for class tomorrow." Terry paused, wondering if he had committed his first social faux pas with Michael.

The boys at Terry's previous boarding school had teased him for his quieter, studious nature. Or at least, those who had taken notice of him. Largely he was ignored. Michael had attached himself to Terry in the short time they had known one another. The nonstop chatter and constant company were overwhelming and strange, but felt wonderful. It was almost like having a _friend_.

Terry tucked his hair behind his ear, awaiting the moment that Michael would realize how utterly plain and dull Terry was. Their fellow Ravenclaw first years were downstairs playing exploding snap and he was hiding in the dorm, reviewing notes he had memorized months ago.

Michael's expressive brown eyes widened. "You don't think they'll test us on our first day, do you? I mean, I reviewed last week – "

"Nothing too strenuous, I would think, it wouldn't be fair on our muggle-raised peers."

Michael allowed himself to collapse on Terry's bed again, seeming relieved. "I bet we'll be able to pick up some points in class tomorrow, give Ravenclaw a good start to the year. My sister said Slytherin always wins the house cup, but maybe with us – "

That was enough to make Terry smile. He liked the way Michael said us, already pairing the two of them together as if they really were an _us_.

Terry set about getting ready for bed, the sound of running water secondary to Michael's stream of conversation. Michael had been rather gleeful at the revelation that Terry was fluent in Latin and French too. He had been switching between the three languages since the moment Terry muttered a sarcastic "Quisque comodeus est" on the train. Michael spoke Greek as well and had promised, if the workload wasn't too daunting, maybe he could teach it to Terry in their free time.

Terry shut off the tap in the bathroom connected to their dormitory and cautiously peered over to the boy who managed to take up most of his four-poster bed. He tucked the hair behind his ear again; he was exhausted from the travel, but not exactly sure how to politely tell Michael he wanted to go to sleep.

Luckily Michael seemed much more socially apt. He wiggled over to the other side of the bed, leaving enough room for Terry. "I guess we should probably get to bed. I've been up since five – I couldn't sleep at all last night!"

Terry nodded. "A good night's rest before tomorrow is preferable. I'd hate to earn a detention for falling asleep in class."

Realizing that Michael didn't seem to be going anywhere – let alone his own bed five feet away – Terry pulled down the blue comforter and crawled in beside him.

"Where did you learn to speak French?" Michael had rolled over onto his side, propping his head up with his hand.

"I attended a boarding school in France for five years," Terry turned onto his side to face Michael, imitating his position. "All of the instruction was in French."

Michael's mouth fell open. "But – didn't you miss your family?"

He really couldn't remember much prior to being sent away for school. Although, the time he had spent at home for holidays and summers didn't exactly leave much to be missed. At least while he was away, his parents could be spared the nuisance of his presence.

He adverted his eyes as he picked at the sheets. "Not really."

Michael flopped over onto his back, starring up at the royal blue canopy above. "This is the first night I've ever been away from my parents."

"You'll get used to it." Terry tried to offer as consolidation.

"I'm sure I will," Michael brightened. "Besides, you and I are going to have too much fun to miss home. I'm glad we're in Ravenclaw together."

Terry awkwardly offered half his comforter to the boy, feeling warmth that wasn't associated with being under the bedcovers. "Goodnight Michael."

"Night Terry."


End file.
